I get to love you
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: A (very) short one-shot about Georg and Maria's wedding day inspired by the song "I get to love you" by Ruelle


Hi…

So… long time no see… or something like that… I don't even know when I've written my last story nor do I care to look up when I did… I just wanted you to know that I haven't been doing so well this past year (mentally I guess…) I started College/something sorta like college but for Dutch students (For Dutch people who read this: HBO is where I go lol) and I moved out and this year has been very tough on me and meeting new people and meeting my new classmates has been mentally and emotionally draining and I stopped doing the things I enjoyed doing because I really self doubted myself a lot... because there are always people who are more out there right from the start than I am and then I sorta fall into the background a bit I guess and it just made me feel terrible about myself… and now I know I shouldn't've felt that way about myself because there's nothing wrong with seeing which way the wind blows/ (I wanted to find an equivalent to the Dutch saying: "De kat uit de boom kijken" but I don't think this is it tho but it sure makes my story sound funnier lol) take a bit more time to acclimate to a new situation/environment so now after talking to friends and even classmates about it everything is now going better and I even have a great group of friends from my new class who are all very nice and lovely and supportive so yeah… that's good :)

I still have moments where I completely hate myself like now for instance for telling the whole internet about my mediocre sad year, but hey new year new me so tomorrow at 00:01/12:01AM I'll magically be a whole new person…jk I'll just try and bring myself down less in the new year and try to start doing more things I like to do again, so with that I present to you my first new story!

P.S.: #sorrynotsorry but I probably wont finish all my unfinished stories and I'll just leave 'm there cuz I don't want to delete 'm for obvious sentimental reasons or whatever but ok just so you know

P.P.S: I'm turning 22 on January 2nd so feel free to congratulate me in the comments because I'm extra like that and I'm super social and extravert on the internet but freak out over a simple party irl. :)

Intro to the actual one-shot:

This is a one-shot about Georg's and Maria's wedding day inspired by the song I get to love you by Ruelle (I highly recommend you listen to it, it's a beautiful song!) I think it really represents Georg's and Maria's journey towards their union/wedding "I prayed for you; before I called you mine" (Maria) "The way you love; it changes who I am" (Georg)

It's a (very) short but (very) sweet one :)

Hope you enjoy!

" _One look at you; my whole life falls in line.  
I prayed for you; before I called you mine.  
I can't believe it's true, sometimes.  
I can't believe it's true"._

 _(Ruelle – I get to love you)_

* * *

Her stomach probably felt heavier than her dress as she walked across the courtyard of the place she once though was the ending to her journey; the place she thought she would call her home forever. Today however she started on a new journey. A journey she didn't know the destination of. A journey that she would not be making alone, but together with a man and his seven children. A man that made her feel so safe and secure yet so free. A man and seven children she never dared to dream of loving her so unconditionally. All those nights she prayed for them to become a family again, to have a mother again, not knowing she was the one destined to bring the family together again. Her stomach still got heavier with each step closer to gates of the church. Followed by the sisters of Nonnnberg abbey she started the first steps into her new life.

Faces turned as the heavy iron gates opened and a woman in white entered the church. Among the many "oohs" and "ahs", softly whispered arguments over whether or not she was still as pure as the ivory colour of her wedding dress or the myrtle wreath on her head could be heard. But Maria became oblivious to all voices around her as soon as she looked up at the altar. Her nerves instantly faded away as she locked eyes with the man she would soon call her husband. Upon making eye contact his eyes got that familiar twinkle and his lips formed into an encouraging smile as his oldest and his two younger daughters started their way towards him. She soon followed her smile growing bigger with each step closer.

He took her hand and brushed her knuckles softly against his lips before guiding her to the last steps.

"You made it." He whispered as they both kneeled in front of the priest.

"Was there ever any doubt I wouldn't?" She turned her head to look at him, a soft giggle escaping from her mouth earning a chuckle from him in return.

Both closed their eyes as the priest started his opening prayer:

"Lord God Almighty,

Creator of the heavens and earth.

Thank you for the gift of marriage

For all the joy and love that it brings us.

We thank you for Georg and Maria

Thank you that you have brought them together for this special day,

And that you hold them safely in Your hands.

We pray that You would richly bless them as they exchange their vows and their wedding rings,

And from this day forward they would walk hand in hand into everything that You have destined them to be.

We give our hearts and beings to You now in adoration,

And welcome Your Holy Spirit amongst us.

Amen."

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Maria let out a soft sigh.

Georg took her hands in his and gave them a soft squeeze. The wedding guests had all gone back to the villa for the reception which gave the new husband and wife a moment to revel in the first moments of their married life. Closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her waist he replied:

"I can…" Georg smiled up at her before softly kissing her temple "…Maria _von Trapp_ "

Her new name rolled from his tongue as if it had never been any different. As if it was meant to be, which it was. It was like a fairy-tale but without the magic. Well, the wonders Maria worked on him and his family did come close to being near-magical. The way she opened up his heart to his children and the way she opened up his heart to a love he never thought he'd feel again really did seem like something magical.

Maria let out another sigh as she rested her head against his chest. The two enjoyed a comforting moment in each others arms. Georg broke the silence as he started to try and convey his deep gratitude towards his new wife.

"You've turned me into a better man and I don't know how I can even begin to thank you" He spoke up

"That was all you Georg. You just needed a little faith in yourself." She lifted her head from his chest to look at him

"How do you always manage to make people be the best versions of themselves and making them believe it was their own doing?" He chuckled

"I don't make you, or anyone for that matter, believe anything; I just tell things how I see them." Maria stated matter-of-factly

"Through your invisible rose coloured glasses no doubt!" He joked, his boisterous laugh filling the front hall of the church all the way up to beautifully decorated ceilings.

Maria loved his laughter, especially when it was as carefree and unrestrained as at this very moment. Over the course of their engagement she only experienced few moments where he let down his stern appearance and showed his true emotions, and she felt very privileged to be a part of them.

"You really ought to give yourself a little more credit than that Georg, really I mean it" She replied but Georg only shrugged off her honest and loving compliment.

In many ways Georg was very proud and could sometimes even be quite arrogant. He was, after all, the great captain von Trapp, decorated naval hero. But those accomplishments meant nothing if he wouldn't've had a loving wife and family to share them with, and after letting his children down like that he found it quite difficult to accept a compliment about his new found relationship with his children.

"I may have made you see some reason, but I wasn't pushing you towards your children. That happened all because you wanted it to!" She tried again

"Well memory serves me correctly, I do recall a _little_ argument with a certain governess who told me that my children longed so much to be close to me! That definitely felt like you giving me a push forward!" There was his unrestrained laughter again as he joked about a previous argument he and Maria had.

"And may I remind you that they are _our_ children now?" He added his hand softly stroking her cheek.

" _Our children…_ " She repeated his words "it does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" She beamed up at him.

"I love you… My wonderful wife…" He let her lips touch hers in a soft kiss.

"And I love you… My wonderful husband…" Their heads touched as they enjoyed one last moment to themselves before guests would start the first dance without the couple in question even present.

* * *

" _I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do.  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you."_

 _Thanks for reading! And for the ones who didn't skip over my rant, thanks for listening XD_


End file.
